A Very Kawaii Christmas!
by MizaYuka
Summary: The Crypton Family celebrates Christmas once again and all the preparations they did are being told from Miku's POV. (It has a little RinxLen)


**A Very Kawaii Christmas!**

**Chapter 1: The Crypton Family's Christmas!**

_Miku's POV_

After just a few hours, it will be Christmas! Well in Japan. I don't know about the other countries! :p

Rin and Len are already putting the gifts under the Christmas tree while Meiko bakes the Christmas pie. "Kaito, you're not doing anything. Look at your siblings." Luka scolded him while he just ate ice cream. I'm preparing dinner (Luka taught me how) while Luka and Kaito are still fighting.

Meiko went over to me with an unsatisfying look on her face. "Miku...The soup is full of leeks! That will not taste good." She said as she opened the cover of the bowl. "It actually tastes nice!" I sipped the soup while Meiko had her eyes on me. "Just add more vegetables. Not leeks okay?" She added while she went over to Kaito and Luka. I did what Meiko says because she'll kill me for it.

"Rin, Len, what are you two doing?" I said while they continue to unwrap their presents. I actually wrapped it inside too so they felt disappointed. I'm such a genius. Hahaha.

We suddenly heard a loud bang coming from Luka's place. We went there and saw Luka and Meiko smiling. "Miku, Rin, Len, there's no need to worry anymore! I got rid of the ice cream!" Meiko said as Kaito cried in the corner. It's Kaito's lucky day today. He didn't get killed by Meiko.

Luka went to the kitchen and added more ingredients to the soup I made. I helped Rin and Len repack the presents they opened while Meiko is planning something evil.

We're finally done with all our chores and rested at the fireplace. "Is it Christmas already?" The twins annoyingly asked Meiko who always ignores them. "You know, we will just have to wait for 2 hours. Are you guys getting exhausted?" Luka asked while reading a book. The twins deliberately annoyed Luka but she didn't mind. Kaito was sleeping on the floor because of crying. I fell asleep as well because of him.

I woke to the sound of an alarm clock and saw Meiko as the first one to get up. I helped her wake the others until everyone is awake. It's 15 minutes until midnight so we went to our rooms and wore our best dresses.

"3...2...1... Merry Christmas Everyone!" We chanted as we threw the confetti all over us. We went to the dinner table and placed the foods that we made a while ago. Meiko brought some sake for her and Kaito and juice for me, Luka and the twins.

"Here's a toast for the best 2013 Christmas ever even when Kaito's stubbornness showed up!" Meiko proclaimed as we raised our glasses.  
Kaito ate the deserts first so he didn't have any appetite for the Christmas ham. "The soup tastes great! Who did it?" Len said as he sipped the whole bowl of soup. "It was supposed to be leek soup but I fixed it up. Right Miku?" Luka explained while I almost choked on my food.

After eating, we went by the fireplace as Rin and Len handed out the presents. Rin has the biggest present which measures 7ft! Kaito has the smallest present which only measures 2 cm x 2 cm. We first read the gift tags of each present to make it more exciting.

"Me first! From: Len. Merry Christmas Rin! I hope you like it!" Rin said as she and Len blushed. She opened the present and saw a roadroller with an orange design. She hugged Len as we laugh maniacally.

"Me next! From: Kaito. Merry Xmas! You'll soon grow taller than me!" Len said in a pissed voice. He unwrapped the present and saw a yellow scarf. He wore it and shared it with Rin. "There's a little twincest going over there!" I said as I stood up and said mine.

"From: Luka. Merry Christmas Miku-chan! You'll surely know what this is!" I opened it up and saw a teal-colored butterfly headphone. I became embarrassed and remembered our photo shoot of "Magnet". Luka smiled at me and I blushed even harder.

"It's my turn! From: Rin. Luka-chan! Hope you like this! Thanks for teaching us English! Meri Kurisumasu!" She opened it and saw a tako Luka necklace. "Rin! Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged Rin to death.

"I had enough! From: Miku. Enjoy this freshly made-" Meiko opened the gift box and saw a premium brewed sake. "Do you like it?" I asked shyly. "Of course Miku! This is the best Christmas gift ever!" She said as she patted my head. Kaito was the last one to stand.

"From: Me-meiko!? Kaito, I know you'll love this." He opened the little wrapper and saw a mini Hagen Daz inside. "Is this pistachio flavor? Why is it green?" As he ate the serving, his face turned red and locked himself in the bathroom. "It's actually wasabi! Hehehehe." Meiko laughed wickedly.

After enjoying the presents that each one gave, (except for Kaito) we snuggled up near the fireplace. The next event is New Year and I'm so excited to celebrate it with the Crypton Family again! It's a very kawaii Christmas!


End file.
